elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Helgird
|Base ID = }} Helgird is an Elder priestess of Arkay who can be found in the Hall of the Dead in Windhelm. Interactions Blood on the Ice During the quest "Blood on the Ice," she is questioned by the Dragonborn. She tells the that the victim's coinpurse was still on her person, which shows that the murder was not a robbery. She takes the corpse into the Hall of the Dead to prepare it for burial. She then tells the Dragonborn that the slash marks on the victim's body were from a curved blade used by the Nords for embalming the dead. Dialogue ;Blood on the Ice "This is a shame." :Did you see what happened here? "Eehhh... no. Sorry. But I did notice that her coinpurse was still intact, so whoever did this wasn't after gold. I'm going to keep preparing the body, if you'll excuse me." After getting permission to aid in the investigation: "Large diagonal cut from the left shoulder..." :Have you noticed anything strange about the body? "Well, she's dead. But I guess that's not unusual, at least not for somebody in here. I mean, someone who's not me, that is. Sorry, was only joking with you." ::So, the body? "Oh, yes, right, of course!" ::It's all right. But have you found anything? "Not really." ::"The only unusual thing is the shape of the cuts. They look like they were made with... well, the ancient Nords used these kinds of curved blades when they embalmed their dead. I don't know who in Windhelm would even have something like that. Other than me, of course." :::Let me know if you find anything else. "I wouldn't hold out too much hope." :::Did you have anything to do with this? "I'm too busy tending to the dead to spend my time making more of them. And I wouldn't very well tell you about the cuts if I had made them, now would I?" "Now, I really got to get back to the body. Lot of work to prepare her for the grave." Quotes *''"This is the Hall of the Dead. Someday, you'll end up here."'' —In the Hall of the Dead *''"Luckily, Windhelm is cold, so the dead don't rot as quickly. Sometimes the burial has to wait for the ground to thaw, though."'' *''"Large diagonal cut from left shoulder."'' *''"My job's simple enough. The dead don't really complain much."'' *''"Mighty Arkay, I pray that you will shepherd these souls as they pass into the realm of death."'' ―Prayer at the graveyard *''"Mighty Arkay, God of Mortals, hear now the prayers of your humble servant. Bless these departed souls and welcome them into the realms beyond."'' ―Prayer at the graveyard *''"Lord of Seasons, I pray to you now that you might watch over the dead with mercy and kindness."'' ―Prayer at the graveyard *''"Hear my prayer, son of Akatosh, and grant peace to these departed souls."'' ―Prayer at the graveyard Bugs * During, and after completing the quest "Blood on the Ice," Helgird may lose all dialogue from some point onward, and will only repeat the line "Large diagonal cut from left shoulder..." any time she is attempted to be conversed with. * She may not sleep. Appearances * de:Helgird es:Helgird pl:Helgird ru:Хелгирд Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Characters Category:Skyrim: Priests Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters